The Third Sorceress War: Part 8: Premonition
by Hyne's Knight
Summary: Seifer joins the battle. Hyne's reign ends.


Karisto's eyes closed as his sword neared Rinoa's body. When the blade was so close that Rinoa could feel the air wisping off of it, a loud clang ruptured it's path. Karisto and Rinoa's eyes simultaneously shot open, revealing a cloaked man standing there, with an outstretched blade blocking Karisto's sword. Rinoa recognized him instantly, and pulled herself up as fast as she could. Karisto peered closely at the man, seeing an ominous red cross on his coat. Karisto felt as if he had seen him before, and stepped back a few feet. Rinoa lay her head on his shoulder momentarily, until he poked her away softly.  
  
Squall breathed in some of the sand, and awoke from his unconsciousness. His immediate reaction was that he was back in the desert, and that he has lost his love once again. He panicked for a few minutes, but as his vision cleared, he saw Rinoa. Squall exhaled hard, deeply relieved that he hadn't been seperated from his love again. He looked up again, this time struggling to his feet, and he saw none other than Seifer Almasy standing in front of Karisto, guarding Rinoa. Squall had no idea how Seifer found his way to such a remote place, but was glad that he was around. Squall kneeled over the Lionheart, and picked it up slowly. As he drew it up, he followed the blade closely with his eyes, contemplating over his next move, and instilling all the trust he could muster into the blade that had saved him so many times in the past. Squall stood there, staring at the ornamental Griever miniature that was built into the base of his Gunblade.  
  
Meanwhile, Dolcia reappeared, somewhat distrought that her Knight had been stopped in his moment of triumph, and angrily chanted out another spell. Upon casting it, Karisto's body began to twist and morph. After it was completely distorted, his body began to take that shape of a great demon. He was a dark reddish color, and had fire and smoke bellowing out of every orifice in his body. Seifer pulled the Hyperion up, and shoved Rinoa back a few feet, so she wouldn't be harmed by his recoil. The demon roared loudly, spewing fire into the air. Rinoa flared up a few spells, and fired them at the great beast. The energy hit him, but only seemed to anger him even more. Seifer dashed at the beast, ready for anything that may be used against him.  
  
Seifer's Hyperion slammed into the beasts claws, and the two of them pushed as hard as they could to force their blow into the other. Rinoa was too frightened to do much of anything, and Dolcia was in a trancelike state, wearing a queer little smirk on one side of her face. Seifer and the beast were still forcing against each other, when Seifer changed his tactics. He pulled back his Hyperion from the beast's clutches, and as the beast's momentum pulled ot forward, Seifer slashed it hard across the neck. In the place of blood, a huge flame burst out of the open wound. The beast angrily swung it's huge tail at Seifer, who was able to dodge it. Rinoa finally regained her composure, and cast a few Ultima and Holy spells on the monster. The huge beast flailed it's body about, knocking Seifer down and back into a boulder. Squall remained in his obliviant state, peering along the blade of the Lionheart. Rinoa, seeing what was being done to Seifer, uncontrollably flared out her Angel Wing, and angrily barraged the beast with energy from every element and origin imaginable.  
  
After an enormous explosion of magical power from Rinoa, the beast fell to the ground, and Karisto's shape began to take over again. Dolcia awoke again, and sneered at Rinoa angrily. Rinoa's Angel Wings wore off, and she floated back to the ground. Dolcia thrust one of her wicked hands into the air, and fired a bright wave of light out at Rinoa, Seifer, and Karisto. The wave affected them all in different ways, causing Rinoa to lose her powers, Seifer to lose his arms strength, so that he could no longer use the Hyperion, and brought Karisto back to full health. Karisto quickly rose up, and pulled his sword once again. He smashed the base of the handle into Seifer's temple, causing him to fall to the ground. With Seifer out of the way, Karisto proceeded to annihilate the Sorceress. For what would be the last time, he drew his sword high above Rinoa's body. Rinoa's sudden gasp awakened Squall from his strange trance, and he immediately dashed over to her aid. As he held his blade over Rinoa's head, he noticed a strange grin on her face. He paused, and inquired on why she was so happy to face her own death.  
  
Rinoa laughed softly, and replied, "Even in times of peril, I am happy. Happy, because no matter what is thrown in my way, my love always prevails. I lost that before, and I vowed never to lose it again. My only reason to live, is to see that my love, my Knight, is happy, and that our bond remains strong. With Hyne as my witness, I promise that I will never betray that love, and that the bond between me and my Knight will never be broken... so I bid thee farewell, and hope that you will someday understand the meaning of true love." Karisto was stunned by her confident speech. He pondered what she meant with all of the words that she spoke. Karisto was a pawn, he had never experienced love, or anything of the like. His eyes teared up slightly, thinking that he was destroying such a great thing, and he hesitantly began to plunge his sword downward. Just as he applied the force, the warm, righteous blade of the Lionheart sheathed itself in his abdomen. Karisto dropped his sword, and blood trickled out of his mouth, and down his cold cheek. In his final moments, Karisto deeply apologized to Rinoa, Squall, Seifer, the entire world. It seems that Karisto too was possessed by Sorcery, and had no feeling for all of the cruel things that he had done while under Hyne's spell. Karisto gestured to Squall to assist him, and Squall lifted him to his feet. Karisto drew up his blade, and slowly proceeded towards Dolcia.  
  
olcia stared into his eyes, and was completely befuddled by his appearance. Karisto spoke, "Hyne, you have tormented my soul for centuries. You stole me away from what I once loved, from my family and friends. For thousands of years you have bestoed your wrath upon me, and made me into a lifeless drone. Never, NEVER will you be forgiven. May my life be sacrificed to cast out your evil. May your eyes look upon this world for the last time, and your evil hatred for all living things be snuffed out." Karisto looked back at Rinoa and nodded slightly, and tears began to well up in both of their eyes. Karisto turned to Dolcia, and thrust his sword into her body. A bright light began to spill out of her wounds. Karisto yelled out, and in a huge explosion of pure Holy energy, he destroyed Dolcia, and conquered Hyne's spirit once and for all. The powers of the Sorceresses throughout the ages seeped into Rinoa's body, and she locked them up, never to be used for evil again.  
  
The strange desert faded away, and the group was back inside the Lunatic Pandora. All of the group met up again, and they escaped to Esthar. As they exited the Pandora, it began to crumble and fall to pieces. Without it's creator, it was no longer able to survive. Far off in Centra, the Centra Ruins, which was once the Palace of Hyne, broke apart into the air. All of the evil that Hyne had wrought upon the earth was abolished, and peace was restored. All of the countries gathered together, and out in the Great Plains of Esthar, they all rejoiced.  
  
Squall and Rinoa sat out on a rock, overlooking the Esthar Sorceress Memorial. The two of them leaned on each other, and no words can describe the love they shared. "I love you, Squall." Rinoa whispered. Squall put his arms around Rinoa, and said nothing. They needed no words to show each other the great bond between them. Rinoa took her necklace in hand, and rubbed her fingers over the ring that Squall gave her, and they stared out at the sunset.  
  
Wow. I thought I'd never finish. Well, seeing as I am unable to give her a real present, I dedicate this fic, with all my heart, to Randi.  
  
Love ya,  
  
Markus 


End file.
